


A Shield Against Cupids Arrow

by Commalot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Denial, F/F, F/M, Keith's a cynic, Lance is naive, M/M, Mutual Idiocy, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), did I mention mutual idiocy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commalot/pseuds/Commalot
Summary: "It’s kinda pathetic that I actually thought she’d show up, isn’t it?”“No.” Keith snapped, “It’s not dumb or pathetic.”What's pathetic is that not one of these awful people see how absolutely perfect you are.“Whatever.” Lance shrugged, breaking eye contact, “It’s not like I want to date a girl like that anyway.”Keith watched him with a frown. Lance's pain was one of the reasons Keith hated Lance letting himself be shot by cupid's lethal arrow. Because when Lance hurt, Keith hurt. And Keith was always left to pick up the pieces; it wasn't the process of picking Lance up that Keith hated so much, it was watching something inside Lance fade a little bit. Like his strong belief in love was slowly dying, which was secretly one of Keith's favorite things about him.Clearly, Keith wasn’t the best at protecting Lance, but he intended to get better. Lance deserves the best there is.





	A Shield Against Cupids Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, it's a me, Dani-o. I wrote this because it's basically a combination between my three favorite fics, Hearts Don't Break Around Here by klancekorner, Please Drink Responsibly by enjayas, and touch of Dirty Laundry.
> 
> You can check them out here (https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancekorner/pseuds/klancekorner and  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas)

_How in the hell do I get dragged into these things._ Keith thought to himself as he followed Lance into a Bar and Grill called The Kozy Kitty.

“The Kozy Kitty?” Keith asked deadpan, “shouldn't this be a strip joint or something?”

Lance turned to flash Keith his signature pout, “hey, this is a hip place. You're just cranky because you agreed to come here with me instead of going to the gym with Shiro.”

Keith harrumphed. He had agreed to come here with Lance as emotional support. As odd as it sounds, it wasn’t the first time Lance had dragged him to a date and Keith was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

His roommate had a date with a girl he really didn't like. Naomi or Myah or something like that. Since he couldn't warn Lance about her, he came along instead to look for reasons why Lance shouldn't date her. It sounds worse than it really is, reason being Lance has bad taste in dates. So it's more precautionary.

With the thought of precautions, Keith took in his surroundings so they wouldn't be a distraction later. It made it easier to focus on Amaya-whoever-the-fuck. It also was important to know the layout in case he or Lance needed to ditch. That and it helped Keith relax knowing what was around him. (Social anxiety is not a joke).

_Keep in mind that Keith did all of this to protect Lance and for no other reason._

It thankfully wasn’t crowded at the bar where he would be spending the rest of Lance’s date. He wasn’t a fan of cramped spaces and definitely wasn’t the kind of guy who enjoyed social interaction.

The space itself was fairly clean and tidy. Colorful neon lions and other wild cat related decals hung on the walls, giving it a fairly modern feel. All the furniture was of random bright colors that popped out against the monochrome grey floor and ceiling. A setting only Lance could have picked for a date.

Keith secretly thanked Lance for disliking grungy club scenes with thundering music. They only went to places like that when they planned to get sloppy drunk. Which rarely happened outside their apartment when they held holiday parties. Usually to help Lance get over some asshole who smashed his heart into tiny pieces. Hence Keith's preemptive save-Lance-from-Heartbreak plan. (The name is being work-shopped).

Lance stopped at the bar and turned to face him, bringing Keith back to the present moment. His pout had been replaced with a genuine smile. That smile however, couldn’t hide the anxiety in his eyes.

“Despite being aware of the fact that I ruined your plans tonight, I appreciate you coming with me. I really like this girl and you’re like my lucky charm.”

“Yeah yeah,” Keith grumbled. Then he sighed, “You stole me from working myself sore. So stop being guilty. It doesn’t fit you.”

Keith’s signature gruffness seemed to calm the boy down. Keith never understood how being an ass seemed to make Lance feel okay. Sometimes Keith felt like the more sincerity he showed, the more squirmy Lance got.

Then again, Lance was naturally a nervous person. He did very well to hide it but Keith had been his friend for about ten years so he could see right through his suave facade. He was especially nervous on first dates. If he was anxious enough, he’d ask Keith to come with like a safety net.

_Speaking of saving Lance._

“So, why does she want to meet at a bar so late at night?”

“I think she just likes nightlife. All of our dates have been at night.”

Keith harrumphed, “Or she’s a bitch and she’s hoping you’ll put out.”

“Well if that’s the case, then she better keep hoping. I don’t sleep with people unless I feel the magic.”

Keith stared at Lance incredulously. “Jesus, you seriously need to stop watching those chick flicks. They’re so unrealistic and a bad influence on you and your romantic life.”

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go home with her or not? God Keith, you're so contradictory."

_Dumbass._

"And as far as the movies go, maybe you should try actually watching one and quit being such a romance hater. Real love is out there Keith. I’ve seen it. We just have to find it.”

_Naive dumbass._

_…and yet I can't live without him_

“Tell me that next time I have to glue your heart back together.” Keith grumbled to himself. Too quiet for Lance to hear.

Lance slapped a twenty on the bar, “now to show you my thanks for coming with me tonight, I’m going to buy you a drink. I know you're not that mad because you're a sucker for a good fruity drink. Luckily for you, this place makes the best old glory and I know you’ll love it.”

“yeah. Because that's what you want: Alcohol in my system.” Keith rolled his eyes. He was about to take a seat at the bar when he saw a man with dark skin and even darker eyes. A man with curiously good looks and toned muscles. A man named Zack. Someone Keith has had a few run ins with… 

Like the overnight kind...

If you catch my drift.

“Uh, Lance-"

“-fine, can I get a rum and coke with a lime?” Lance looked to Keith, “and for mister boring…”

Both men turned to face him and Keith felt heat creep up his neck and hang from his ears. He didn't Know where to look. If he looked at Lance, the idiot would realize something was up, if he looked at the bartender, he would 100% combust on the spot and if he stared at the cat shaped statuette on the bar, they'd _both_ know something was up.

A range of emotions flashed through Keith's body. Panic, irritation, panic and, a slight craving for hell to suddenly open up and swallow him whole.

When nothing was said, Lance looked towards the dark man. Then back to Keith. His finely groomed eyebrows angled downward with confusion.

“Do you guys know each other or something?” Lance stared into Keith's eyes, who was truly starting to feel as though he was being pressed in a griddle.

Keith watched something click in his head.

_Fuck._

“Wait,” Lance smirked, “You must be Zack!” He squealed excitedly.

"That I am, and you are?"

"Lance! I'm Keith's friend. Man oh man is it a pleasure to meet you."

_McClain I swear to God._

"The pleasure is all mine. So that's a rum and coke with lime and sparkling lemonade in the bottle like you like."

Lance hummed, “A good attractive man that knows how you like your drinks. Interesting.”

“Don’t you have a date waiting?” Keith hissed.

Lance looked between the two before grabbing his drink, "alright puck-face, you're right: it is a bit hot over here. I'm gonna go wait for my date to arrive.”

He was about to turn around when he stopped himself, “Before I go, I just gotta double-check: do I look okay?”

He wore a soft blue button-up t-shirt that was loose enough to be casual but was tight enough to show his toned muscles and a pair of navy-gray stone washed jeans that worked well together. Keith’s eyes wandered over Lance’s ‘outfit’ a bit longer than they probably should have but just because he gave up on Lance a long time ago didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to look.

“Do you really have to ask?”

Lance smiled, “Alright. Thanks Keith. You two try not to have too much fun without me.”

Then he winked, turning and walking away with a roll in his hips.

Keith pouted as he watched Lance leave. _I’m definitely going to kill him tomorrow._

“so you do remember me.” a low voice chuckled, capturing Keith’s attention, “and you talked about me.”

Keith’s lips pressed together, afraid some stupid, defensive train of thought would pour out of his mouth and ruin anything he had left going with him. Unfortunately, that took most of his attention. His mind remained completely blank.

Zack gave Keith a small reassuring smile, “Relax. I'm not here to bother you. I'm actually here to work. Ya know, because this is my job.” He set a bottle of lemonade on the bar in front of him, “speaking of which, here’s your drink.”

“I forgot you're a bartender here.” Keith placed a hand on his forehead, “I’m not sure how I forgot that.”

Heat crept up Keith’s neck and burned his ears. Not only was this beyond embarrassing, but Zack’s presence was turning him into mush.

_Come on Kogane. Do something. Show him you’re into him. Don’t be so- Keith._

An old light bulb lit in Keith's head. Something Lance and he would do when one was feeling closed off. Just like how Zack was with Keith at the moment. Though Keith couldn't blame him at all.

“Wanna do a twenty questions type thing? Like I ask a question and you ask a question? Like, do you get tips from googly-eyed girls for being hot?”

Zack chuckled, soothing Keith's anxiety, “I may be gay, but if someone wants to pay me because I look hot, I'm not going to complain.”

“That was an example but, are you saying yes then?”

“Hey, it's my turn.”

The comment made Keith smile. He wasn't sure why Zack was giving him another chance but Keith would take it. “My bad. The floor is yours.”

“Okay,” Zack pursed his lips with thought, “so, you do this a lot?”

Keith let out a sarcastic chuckle, “what, follow my friend on his dates as moral support? Nah. Not too often. Only for the truly severe cases.”

“Uh, no. I was actually wondering if you-” he shrugged, “well, you know how you and me had a few dates. I guess I was just wondering if you have any other overnight friends.”

Keith suddenly felt like the room was closing in on him. He hated being put on the spot. As much as he knew it wasn’t his fault: he blamed Lance.

_Why. Am I. Like this._

“No. Not other than that guy I came here with.” He thought about the phrasing for a moment, “because we’re roommates. Strictly platonic.”

Keith plopped his head on the counter. He was given a shovel and instead of filling the whole, he was digging himself deeper.

_Seriously. I could be any other way. This is why I shouldn’t date._ Keith thought to himself, making a mental note to tell Lance next time they got into a stupid debate about Keith's love life.

“Alright my turn.” lifted his head. He may be awful at this but it didn't mean he shouldn't try. “Would you believe me if I told you I'm not a good conversationalist unless I'm under the influence?”

“Well it would surely explain a lot,” Zack’s tone made Keith uncomfortable, “but I think that’s something I can look past. If that’s what you’re afraid of that is.”

Heat covered Keith’s face and he was sure that it was a brighter red than the neon signs in this place, “Are you asking me out?”

“Hey,” Zack scolded, his serious face melting into a smug smile, "stop trying to steal my turn.”

Butterflies fluttered in Keith’s chest and he let out a small giggle, “You’re right, you’re right. It's an impulse I’m sorry.” Keith zipped his lips then gestured 'the floor is your' along the bar.

“Do you want to go out some time?”

“I, uh-” Keith’s tongue froze and his heart started racing, “well it sounds like it would be fun. Uh-”

He chuckled, flashing his perfect teeth. Keith somehow just noticing how lush his lips were, “Well, my number is on the back.” he slid a card in front of him, “And if you can’t wait until then, my shift ends at midnight. If you stick around, I might just show you to a good time.” he turned to a few new customers, looking back at Keith with a smug smile.

Watching him walk away with his heart pounding, Keith couldn’t swallow the smile on his face, “I have no doubts about that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith walked through the door, happily greeted by the sunshine of his life. Big bright eyes poured into his. An angel always full of energy and instantly erasing his self-loathing thoughts.

"Hi baby," Keith hummed as his little jet black cat trotted up to him with round amber eyes. Marmora chirped at him. He wondered if she had waited for him since he had left.

“I missed you too baby,” Keith bent down to untie his boots. Marmora pressed her head into his hands making it near impossible to do so.

“Oh I know kitten. I know!” he cooed, “Once I give Lance his breakfast, I’ll give you all the cuddles you want.”

“Breakfast?” Lance called groggily from their living room. He eyed the paper bag in Keith’s hand as he and Marmora walked in and settled onto the couch, “Caribou and a blueberry donut?”

“No, I haven’t been your best friend for 10 years so I bought you black coffee and a hot dog.”

“I really love you,” Lance grabbed the bag and the drink from Keith’s hands and melted with the first sip, “oh my god, I actually love you so much right now.”

“Yeah, yeah, only when I feed you.”

“Well, food always helps. Especially when it’s sugar on sugar. That’s what’s gonna get me off this planet the fastest and honestly, there isn’t a better way to go.”

Keith hummed, turning to the silky cat making biscuits in Lance’s blanket, “Personally, I’d like to go by suffocation of kitty cuddles.”

“Don’t say that,” Lance growled, “with that demon cat, it could actually happen.”

“Nuh uh. She’s a sweetheart and you’re just mad because there’s someone on this planet who likes me more than they like you.” 

“That’s what she wants you to think.” Lance grumbled, before continuing on, "so, did you have," he winked, " _fun_ last night with Mr. Dreamy bartender guy?"

_AGhajflkcnaowielaskdalietalsdkfjalvka_

"Shut up," all Keith could do was shove his arm, "nothing happened."

Lance swallowed, looking Keith dead in the eye with a deadpan expression, "riiight, so it was just in my imagination that I saw you leaving with him in a fit of flirty giggles."

_AGHKEOWNROSHROWUDKANDOANEISN!!!_

“No, but I don't- he's just- shut up.” Keith hissed.

Lance snorted to symbolize his victory, “So what's he like? Did you make out in his car? Or is he a decent guy who at least brings you to his house? Oh! What's his house like!”

Exhibit A as to how Keith and Lance are complete opposites.

“Does it really matter?”

Lance’s eyes darted up from his donut. His blue eyes a sea of confusion, “what? Why wouldn't it matter?”

“Maybe because you asked me to be there for you because you were nervous and I bailed. You should be mad at me. _I'm_ mad at me.”

He looked toward his donut and drink for a moment before sighing, "is that what this is about care bear? Com' on Keith, Nymah was a no show and you waited there with me for 2 hours. What more could I have asked for?”

“Yeah, but I left you to go and-” 

Keith snapped his mouth shut. _Hhhhhhhhh._

"You need to learn how to take a deep breath, care bear. I appreciate that you _do_ care but you don't have to alter your entire life to accommodate me. I'm excited for you! It's about time you got back out there."

Keith only grimaced, "can we please just drop it? It would make me feel better if you just tell me about what happened."

“All you need to know is that she stood me up and I waited."

Then it was silent. The only sounds were the small tears of Lance's blanket being made by Marmora's claws, and her light purring. Keith knew Lance wasn't going to accept his apology but at least he knew that Keith cared. That's all that mattered.

"It’s kinda pathetic that I actually thought she’d show up, isn’t it?”

Deep navy eyes reflected solemn waves washing over dead beached whales. His pain made Keith hurt. It was one of the reasons Keith hated Lance letting himself be shot by cupid's lethal arrow. Because when Lance hurt, Keith hurt. And Keith was _always_ left to pick up the pieces; it wasn't the process of picking Lance up that Keith hated so much, it was watching something inside Lance fade a little bit. Like his strong belief in love was slowly dying, which was secretly one of Keith's favorite things about him.

(Any of you tell Lance that and Keith will personally drop kick you into outer space).

“No.” Keith snapped, pulling the half eaten donut from his hand, “It’s not dumb or pathetic.”

_What's pathetic is that not one of these awful people see how absolutely perfect you are._

Then those eyes. Those deep dark blue eyes. Reminding Keith that this was just another topic they would have to agree to disagree.

But Keith would never stop telling Lance to just like himself. Even just a little.

“Whatever.” Lance shrugged, breaking eye contact, “It’s not like I want to date a girl like that anyway.”

Keith watched him with a frown. He knew Lance well enough to know that Lance said these things, not necessarily because he believes them, but because he wants to. He was going to continue to blame himself until hopefully, someone better came along. (Which Keith would secretly do his best to ensure. Clearly, he wasn’t the best at it, but he intended to get better. Lance deserves the best there is.)

“Can I have my donut back?”

“What? Oh, right,” Keith passed it back to him

The two sat in silence for a while as Lance finished his breakfast. Keith tending to Marmora’s need for cuddles. It wasn’t awkward which was something Keith could always count on with Lance, but it was a bit stressful because he knew there was a small chance he’d be able to free himself from telling Lance where he disappeared to last night. It was even worse because Keith felt like he owed him that information. And because keeping the "I left him sleeping in his bed without knowing where I went" secret wasn’t something Lance was keen on.

You think devoting your life to keeping douchebags away from someone you care about would make you less of a douchebag.

Unfortunately that is not the case.

“So, I saw you left with that bartender guy, his name was Zack, right?”

_Here we go._

Fire reignited, making him hot under the collar and uncomfortable in a sort of I-knew-this-was- coming-but-I’m-upset-this-is-happening way, “Congrats. You have the observational skills of a three year old.”

Lance grinned at him with a teasing smile. The fake sweet kind that could rot teeth, “Awe, you like him.”

“No I don’t.”

“Oh yes you do. You are so the smitten kitten.”

“Lance, stop.” Keith huffed. He wondered how many times the two of them would argue about this. If it would ever stop, “I’m not that kind of guy. I’m not you. I’m not romantic. I'm not ridiculously hopeful to the point where I'll wait hours for a date that won’t show.

_Yikes. Low unnecessary blow._

“Ouch.” Lance agreed.

“I didn’t mean-”

Lance’s little pout lifted into a fake smile that let Keith know he struck a nerve, “I know. I’ll leave you alone. You’re right. I’m a little ridiculous when it comes to love.” Lance shrugged, “I’ve just haven't really seen you light up like that in a while. Seeing you like that just made me happy. But I’ll let it go.”

“So… You’re not going to say anything else?”

“Nope.” 

He stared at Lance, not trusting his promise, “That can’t be it,”

“Okay, fine. One last thing-”

“-Lance.”

“-Keith.” he may have mocked Keith’s tone but his face was serious. He looked Keith dead in the eyes to show he was being sincere, “I just want to know why you won’t go for it. You seem to like him and he really seems to like you. I just, I don’t get it.”

“Well-” Keith felt something swirl in his stomach, “I haven’t been… he wouldn’t… and then it’s just-” Keith took a deep breath, “I’m just not the romantic type.”

“If this is about Ja-”

“-it’s not.” Keith snapped, “It’s just not me. Now leave it alone, okay?”

_You are definitely one of the few people who can fuck up an apology._

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push. You don’t have to be a stupid idiot like me, but, just- don’t let this one go because you’re afraid, okay, care bear?” Lance smiled softly.

Keith smiled, letting Lance know he appreciated his care and advice, “I promise I won’t. And Lance? You’re not an idiot. She is.”

“That's up for debate.”


End file.
